


Day 29

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Xena finds a way to make Gabrielle go back to sleep.





	Day 29

Gabrielle wakes up to sun in her eyes. She squints and closes them again, rolling over to escape the incessant light. The arm around her shoulder, heavy and ever-present, tightens, drawing her closer. She presses her head against Xena’s chest, the a flyaway thread on her undergarments tickling the blonde’s forehead.

She’s tired, she just wants to sleep, yet everything seems to be conspiring against her.

Tilting her head back, she looks up at Xena’s face. The warrior’s eyes are closed but Gabrielle had learned long ago the difference between when she was sleeping and when she was faking it. It’s just a small difference, down to the other woman’s breathing, but she knows it like her own heartbeat. Reaching up, she brushes her thumb over Xena’s cheekbone. She cracks open a sky-blue eye, peering down at Gabrielle.

“Go back to sleep.”

“I _can’t_.”

A heavy sigh escapes Xena, one that’s exaggerated in its exasperation and causes Gabrielle’s lips to twitch with a grin. She pushes herself onto her elbows, her long hair falling over her shoulder as she leans over the blonde. “What would make you go back to sleep?” she asks.

 _The sun going down_ , she thinks, _or sleeping somewhere other than a cave._ Even with a bedroll, the ground is terrible for her back. “Not sure,” is the only answer she can muster.

Xena’s glare is tired. She feels like a bad partner for disturbing her so she tries to squirm out from under her yet she can’t; large hands clamp down on her arms, fingers digging into his skin. It doesn’t hurt though she certainly has strength to make it that way if she wants. Blue eyes close as the warrior leans in, pressing her lips to Gabrielle’s.

The kiss is soft and gentle. Xena can be a rough lover, passionate and demanding, but she’s also capable of great softness. Sometimes she treats Gabrielle like she’s made of glass and it’s not patronizing. Love is in every movement and touch she makes. It makes her feel like a goddess.

Xena’s lips don’t leave her skin but they do trail away from her mouth – along the line of her jaw, down the column of her neck, over the exposed skin above her undergarments. She moves her hands, using deft fingers to undo the flimsy fabric and slip it off her. Gabrielle arches into her touch, a hundred scenarios running wild in her head as she travels further south.

Xena pauses at her breasts, fondling and worshipping them. She wants to cry out how unfair this is – the warrior knows how weak she is to touches like this – but, instead, she cries out with pleasure. Her head is foggy with sensation and she forces herself to focus on the soft feel of Xena’s lips, of the scorching heat of her mouth on her dusty buds.

It doesn’t stop there. Satisfied with torturing her as she has, Xena licks a stripe down her stomach, to the thatch of curly hair on her groin. Instinctively, Gabrielle spreads her thighs, welcoming her lover down there. Xena was her first lover, the first one to do this for her, but there’s nothing on earth that’s comparable. There just can’t be. The skill is unparalleled as she tongues Gabrielle’s folds, as she plays with that bundle of nerves just above her opening.

Gabrielle gasps as Xena slips a finger inside; with her mouth still on her clit, the warrior stretches her nicely, never failing to hit that spot inside her that makes _everything_ better. It’s a double whammy of sensation that has pleasure building inside of her. Like a wire being coiled tight, it’s only a matter of time before it releases in a powerful display.

Her body quivers and shakes with the force of her orgasm. Toes curling, she digs her fingers into Xena’s hair, her eyes shutting tight as it washes through her nerves like a tidal wave. It’s an unstoppable force that leaves her breathless and hazy.

She jumps when a voice whispers in her ear. “Tired now?” Gabrielle’s eyes flick to her lover, a small smile spreading across her lips.

“Yeah,” she murmurs. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this pairing so I hope it was okay! Comments are appreciated and you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
